


The Night We Met

by twistedwerewulf



Category: Greek Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwerewulf/pseuds/twistedwerewulf
Summary: A retelling of the myth of Hades and Persephone.





	1. POV Hades

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay. And I hope you enjoy the gay I've filtered into this. Might become NSFW in future chapters, but that's a big might.

“You could always come with me.” I spoke softly to the dark haired maiden before me.

Her eyes fluttered over my face as if she didn’t think I were being serious. We had met upon Mount Olympus, and the moment I had lain my eyes upon her she had nearly stolen my heart. Her mother, Demeter, had brought her along to the gathering of the gods of Greece. I had not spoken to Demeter for a long time, but her daughter was truly enchanting as well as powerful. I had soon found out her name was Persephone.

“You know I couldn’t do that,” Her voice caught in her throat as she spoke and her cheerful face fell.

I almost would have pitied her had I not known her mother, “You could. You just won’t and you know it,” I would never be harsh with her, but once the words left my mouth I knew I wasn’t being kind. “I would never force you to though. You are your own woman Persephone and you make your own choices.” 

I lay back in the soft green grass under us, made by her mother no doubt, and I await a response. I always ask her to come with me and for as long as it took I would ask every day. We both had eternity to decide and when you deal with the dead as long as I have; you become a patient woman.

“It would only devastate mother, and you know that it will,” She looked back to me with a small grin. “Sometimes I think that’s the only reason you ask.”

I chuckled from the back of my throat and turned my head to look at her. Her earth colored skin just about glowed in the sunlight provided by Helios. More radiant than the life that she provided.

“It’s part of it,” I cracked a small smile at her, “But it’s not the only reason. You and I both know you can’t spend the entirety of your existence in one place. You have the heart of a girl who wants to see every edge of this world, and I can show it to you.”

“Oh, you’ll say anything to tempt me Hades,” Persephone laughed and shook her head.

I sat back up and nodded slightly, “Of course. I’d love to have a radiant beauty like you in the hell I call home. Once a woman dies she has no sense of humor.”

I had spent every moment I could with her and we both knew that Demeter would not approve. The woman loved her daughter, but she did not love me. The reason for that I do know. Many of the gods see my choice as taboo. The choice to rule over the dead instead of interfer with the lives of the living, but it’s a job that must be done. Besides, who else would do such a job? Zeus? He’s too arrogant and believes he must have the most important job as he was the one who defeated Cronus, I let him have it. 

Poseidon? He’s a crybaby and wanted to have his own thriving realm to see over. So, I gave him the waters and he was content. I don’t mind my position, I don’t complain, but the underworld does get lonely. When one finds a goddess such as Persephone and finds company in such a beautiful soul it’s hard to resist.

“Wow, sounds like the crowd down there is pretty dead,” The girl laughed at her own joke.

I could only roll my eyes and smile, “Very funny, but promise me you’ll think about it,” I pleaded every time with her.

The answer was always the same, “I can’t just get up and leave, but I will think about it.” 

For the most part I was content with this answer, and I believed that when she was ready she would be ready. I had no right to force her from a home she had always known. 

“You know I won’t make you stay. You could just go and see. Ask your mother for all I care! She may act like she doesn’t know what’s going on, but I assure you that she does. Hell, she can come with us,” I leaned towards her till we were almost nose to nose. “Consider it. Please.”

She grabbed my chin gently, “I told you I would think about it. You should go now. You’ve got things to do don’t you?”

I pouted and groaned, “Of course I do. I always do. I have one of the hardest jobs you know. Sending people to this place or that place, and you know it would be much easier if I had help,” I complained while grinning at her, “Maybe some beautiful goddess of nature?”

“Go, now Hades,” She laughed, but she was no longer humoring my dramatics.

I stood and turned to her with a low and dramatic bow, “I shall be back my dearest,” My voice boomed and took on an abnormal formality. “Every moment without you would be like going to the underworld, never to return,” I had heard mortals say things like that. It must have been something romantic. “I will forever await the time we are bound to spend together!” 

Her laughing filled the air like music and I almost continued, “You need to get going. Mother will be coming to see me soon.” 

Persephone rested her hand on my shoulder and I came up from the bow with a small smile no longer joking, no longer stalling for time, “I’ll see you soon.”

With that and a nonchalant wave of my hand an opening to the underworld formed and I started my way back home. Only stopping at the gates to see my dear hound Cerberus who sniffed me up and down with their three heads before attacking me in slobbering, loving licks before I left. I made my way to my throne and upon sitting the blonde fleet footed boy Hermes rushed in dropping a stack of scrolls in my lap.

“You were with Lady Persephone again,” He declared with a smile. 

Oh, how these young gods liked to gossip, “Yes I was, and why does it concern you boy,” I asked a monotonous tone in my voice.

“Because, whenever you see her the work gets really backed up! People are complaining at the River and it’s not because they’re dead,” the boy cheerfully chirped. 

“Then why are they complaining?”

“Because the line is so long,” he laughed and grinned at me. 

“Well, start sending them in. We have work to do boy.”


	2. POV Persephone

The grass was brown and dead in the place that Hades had lain. Her shape seemed to be burned into the grass and for a moment it was comforting. She never tried to kill things. The notion of death always followed her, and for some reason death had chosen to follow life. That day on Mount Olympus when we met I never would had thought her to be the goddess of the underworld. She was pale, like a corpse, but it could have been anyone of the gods who felt like looking that way that day. I caught her stealing a glance or two at me while the gods talked about the affairs of more important mortals.

When that talk was done they drank, most of them did anyway. Hades refused to touch the stuff around her siblings. While my mother went to socialize with the others she approached me. It was odd because no one had ever shown me the respect in an approach that she had. It was graceful, yet she kept her distance and did her best to respect my space. Her smile was light, but her eyes were old. I had never seen such beauty in a god before.

In the time before my mother pulled me away we had talked and laughed, and suddenly I felt hate for those that had ever talked about Hades and wronged her. The moments after my dear death had left were always the loneliest and with a sigh I decided to walk out of my secluded grove and find my mother. If she had seen the dead grass I would have been punished.

Demeter never liked Hades even when I was a young goddess I had heard about how she was a recluse and must have no respect for herself for taking lead of the underworld. I had always agreed with these notions until I had met the woman. She had turned out to be lighthearted, dramatic, humorous, and caring. Not at all the dark and brooding figure the others had made her out to be. And the power she held was beyond that of her brothers, but being the modest woman she was never used them unless she had to. I had never seen her use them, but I had always known from the stories of the few mortals that had witnessed her strength.

I’m sure that they exaggerated, but I had chosen to believe in what they said.

“What is on your mind my daughter?” My mother had suddenly appeared beside me, or maybe she had been there for a while.

“Oh, nothing mother,” I hastily said, “The tiger lillies in the grove seem a little droopy and I’m worried about what it might mean.”

Her response was nothing but a small huff of air and a nod. My mother was not exactly a woman of many words. She was serious, as life must be I suppose.

“And what have you been up too?” Her next question to me came as a surprise.

She almost never cared, “Not much. I was tending to my plants for most of the day.”

“That is all? None of our friends stopped by to say hello?” I knew she already knew about my encounter with Hades and disapproved.

I decided to lie, “No mother. I was alone all day aside from the animals.”

Demeter nodded and rested a hand on my shoulder. “I’m glad you’re keeping yourself out of trouble my daughter.” A light smile came across her face, “My beautiful girl.” 

It was rare that I got to see a smile cross her face. I smiled back thankful that she had taken my lie as truth, or was just playing along until she could punish me.

“You may go. I wouldn’t want to prevent you from tending to your creations.” 

I gave my mother a small nod and hurried off towards my grove. I never liked to spend too much time with my mother if I could help it. As I wandered back to my grove I stopped to collect flowers and various other plants for Hades. She always killed them, but she always appreciated the gesture. Thought it was sweet. She always brought me various gems and other rare items from the underworld in return though I told her not to. Sometimes I think she tried too hard.

The dead grass remained in my grove where Hades had been and I smiled. Even when she was gone bits of her always remained. That’s what was so special about her among many other things. Even after you thought she was gone her presence would linger. As much as I hated to I rested my hands on the grass to allow it to heal and grow again. 

These times were sometimes the closest she would allow me to get. She was wary of being touched, and I was lucky to have gotten away with touching her today. She always feared hurting me even though I assured her time and time again that she would not. Hades was an older god and I could understand her fear, she had seen things I hadn’t and knows things that I may never know, but I would love it if she were more open.

The more I thought the more I wanted to run away with her. Every time she asked my heart skipped a beat and I nearly threw my arms around her and begged her to take me away. I love my mother, I love my home, but sometimes I wish my life were more. She offered to show me the world, and I knew she could.

“Oh dear how I wish I could go with you,” I muttered to myself. “Then we could live in happy bliss under the earth. You could show me the world and I would show you love.” I laughed at my private conversation with myself. 

How I wish I could say these things to her, but then she might whisk me away to a place where I could live in joy and peace. It was depressing that I had to sacrifice the life I wanted for the life my mother wanted for me. Out of all the gods I was the one without any freedom. I have to see my love in secret while Zeus may flaunt his many mistresses though Hera may not like it he can.

“Oh my maiden of death I wish we could love each other freely.”


	3. POV Hades

It is a long and tedious task to try and place the dead into their respected places, but it is my job. “Hermes, I grow weary of this task. Have I done enough to silence the dead.”

The boy shrugged as he wrote on a scroll, “Isn’t that up to you? I just bring you the stiff ones don’t I?” He giggled in a boyish manner, “You just want to see Persephone again! I never thought I would see the day that you let a woman get in the way of your work.”

A groan arose from my throat and I shoved the boy as I stood. “Let the work pile up, and be silent boy. I regret even telling you now.” I shook my head, “Go tend to your other deeds.”

“You sure that you don’t want me to handle anything down here?” The boy enthusiastically asked.

It had always been apparent that in some way, shape or form he wanted to be like me, “No Hermes. When I get back we will tend to more of the dead. For now continue to collect their statements.” 

The boy nodded and went on his way. He was a good god, very eager to please and caring. It was a pleasant break from the dreary appearance that everyone thought the underworld should contain. But, it was not enough for me and I always wished Persephone would one day accept my offer to visit.

It had been nearly a day since I had last seen the woman and of course I longed to see her again. I never knew when it would be safe to visit so most of the time I had just appeared. I had been caught by Demeter a time or two, but I had played it off like I had only gotten lost on my way to another realm. It often worked. Other times I could tell that she knew what I was up to.

It was a mystery to me as to why I was so intimidated by the woman. We had been like sisters once and for some reasons my decisions made her draw away from me. I had never fought it. Demeter was a fiercely independent woman. Who was I to tell her how to feel about me? Her daughter is the same way, stubborn and independent, but there has always been a light air around Persephone as if the tragedy of life had not yet reached her innocent soul. Though I knew it had. None of the gods have ever known peace. 

I continued on my way through the halls of the underworld just looking for the best place to transport myself. It was always a difficult task to find the right place and time to open a portal. Sometimes the universe was temperamental. Eventually I had come upon a clearing and a moment of silence. I opened the portal and stepped through. I had fortunately ended up in Persephone’s grove and Demeter wasn’t there, but Persephone wasn’t either.

Not an odd scene for me. It wasn’t like I could tell when she was home. We had no other contact than these moments together. I entered the grove and took a seat on the ground all I would have to do now was wait. Which I had no problems with because she was always worth it. The grass I sat on died as well as the grass around me. I always destroyed her creations. I didn’t want to but that I suppose is how things go. She is life and I am death. She creates and I destroy. It’s a wonder how she ever actually came to love me. 

For me it was a sensation of love at first sight, but for her I knew it was not. She hadn’t had much interaction with the other gods before our meeting on Mount Olympus and I’m sure the god of death wasn’t the first person you wanted to talk to you. But, eventually we had hit it off with a little more effort from me. She never told me that she didn’t want me to try and woo her, and she never told me to stop after we began seeing each other. It was hard to resist touching her creations though. They always looked so perfect and delicate. 

I reached out my hand to touch an odd flower sprouting from a vine and the moment my finger made contact it withered away. Muttering curses to myself under my breath I drew my hand away and rested them in my lap. I decided to wait in silence and unmoving. I didn’t want to kill anymore of her creations.

I’m not sure of how long I waited, but Persephone walked in looking as graceful as ever and smiled at me. It was not longer a surprise for her to see me just sitting in her room waiting. 

“Darling, “ I sprung up with a grin!

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed and I could have melted in her arms. “Hades.” She greeted extending her hand to me.

Cautiously I reached out to grab her hand and she winced. I pulled away quickly and cast my gaze down. How tragic it was that death could not always touch life. It was these rare occasions that I dreaded. Spending too much time in the underworld often covered my skin with the presence of death, and her abundance of life could not handle it.

“Darling, I’m sorry…” I muttered and glanced up at her still smiling face. She never seemed to be angry with me.

“Hush. It’s not your fault.” She lifted my chin with her finger and smiled brightly. “It what world would it be your fault?”

I couldn’t help but crack a small smile at her, “I have something for you,” I declared and dug through my robes.

As I searched she frowned, “How many times have I told you not to bring me anything? You don’t need to give me any gifts.” 

I chuckled lightly, “I know that I don’t have to, but I want to. I want to show you how much you mean to me.”

“You don’t need to give me gifts to do that.” Her smile returned.

“I know, but as long as the barrier of touch separates us, I shall shower you with the bounty of the underworld,” I told her as I pulled the green gems from my robes. “And this is something new! One of the dead found this and brought it to me. I’ve decided to call it an emerald. And, you my love get the first emerald ever discovered.” 

Enthused I urged her to hold out her hand opening my palm to reveal the brilliant green gems, “See, like the color of your eyes!”

Persephone gazed at the gems in my hand and gingerly took them, “Why emerald?” She asked looking to me once again.

“Because If I called them Persephone people would get suspicious, and everyone would want them.” I gave her a smug smile and reached out my slightly shaking hand to rest on her arm.

She took a step toward me and giggled, “Oh Hades you’re just like the mortals.” 

I raised my brow and hesitantly put an arm around her waist, “How am I just like the mortals?”

“You’re always trying to impress me. Like mortal men try to do to mortal women. You’re sweet, and a romantic.” 

I laughed and shook my head, “I don’t know if I should be offended or complimented.” I stared at her for a moment. “You’re nothing like the mortals, or like the gods. You’re a Persephone.”

She took my face in her hands and grinned, “You’re such a sweet woman. And a liar too.”

“Would I ever lie to you my love?” I asked leaning my face closer, “You are nothing like the other goddesses. You are a stunning woman capable of extreme things. You are a woman of great power that surpasses all the gods. Even I would bow before you.”

“Liar.” She spoke again her voice quivering, “I’m just a child of a goddess. Nothing that special.” She forced a laugh.

Persephone chose to differ her appearance from that of the other goddesses. Instead of a tall and slender beauty she was short and heavyset. That’s what set her apart from most of them. Aphrodite changed her appearance often, but that was for the sake of her purpose. 

“You need to listen to me my beauty. The words I say are true and I know that as well as all the gods.” I assured pulling her closer by the waist. “Do you believe me?”


	4. POV Persephone

“Do you believe me?” Hades asked me her teasing grin falling from her face. She wanted a real answer, but I didn’t want to tell her.

I didn’t believe it.

“Hades, this is ridiculous.” I laughed lightly and shook my head, “Why does it matter?”

“I suppose it doesn’t to you, but it does to me. If you don’t then I need to dedicate myself to making you feel more beautiful than Aphrodite herself!”

It was odd. People had always described Hades as a somber and malevolent god, but she had such a flare for dramatics, “I don’t think so.” I started with a sigh.

“Well, then I have a new purpose,” She shrugged and took my hand gently. “I’m going to have to follow you around like the women do to the soldiers and do nothing but sing your praises!”

I chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, “You really are just like the mortal men. Never letting a woman breathe.” I teased her and shook my head.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hades took a step back and shrugged her narrow shoulders, “Because I can always just go back to the underworld. Alone. Unsatisfied.” 

I rolled my eyes and and sat upon the ground with a dramatic sigh. “If that is what you wish to do.”

Suddenly Hades was on top of me with a frown. “You’re not supposed to say that,” She whined.

I couldn’t help but laugh at her, “What was I supposed to say then?”

“You were supposed to say,” She cleared her throat and began to mimic me “Oh, Hades my dearest no! Stay here with me forever and shower me with affection for all of eternity!”

“And why would I ever say that?”

Hades shrugged and sat beside me with a grin, “You’ve said it a time or two before. Granted it was always in ‘the heat of the moment,’ right?” She teased me and leaned into me. 

“You’re a dirty bastard Hades and you know it,” I gasped dramatically putting my hand to my chest obviously pretending to be offended.

“That may be, but you love this ‘dirty bastard,’ don’t you?” She gently put a hand on my cheek and turned my head to look at her, “At least give me a straight answer for that one.” She pleaded.

“Of course I do. How else do you think you could get away with talking like that?”

“I always thought it was my charming personality and good looks.”

“I guess that could be part of it,” I grinned and leaned into her. “Do you plan on staying any longer?”

Her arms wrapped lightly around me and her head rested on my shoulder, “I’ll stay as long as you like. The dead can always wait. It’s not like they have anywhere to be.”


End file.
